400 Days
The Walking Dead: 400 Days is an all-new DLC and special episode for Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. 400 Days is an episode between seasons, that will bridge the gap between your choices in Season 1, and the events of the upcoming Season 2. It will be one episode focusing on five different protagonists: Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Shel, and Wyatt. The Walking Dead: 400 Days will be available for $4.99 USD, the equivalent price for each episode. This DLC will be released on July 2nd for PlayStation Network (North America), July 3rd for PC and Mac via Steam, July 5th for Xbox Live (Worldwide), July 10th for Playstation Network (Europe), July 11th for iOS (Worldwide), and sometime in August for PlayStation Vita along with Season 1. If you bought Season 1 of The Walking Dead on the Telltale store, 400 Days will be a free download. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day one of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. At the end of 400 Days, the stories will all be wrapped up and leave a few hints towards what we can expect to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor. "Day 2" - Vince's story : Vince's story starts with him shooting an unseen man who pleads for his life in order to help his unnamed brother. After deciding whether to toss the gun on a roof or throw it in the garbage, Vince is arrested due to a third party revealing the evidence. Vince is then seen during Day 2, sitting in between convicted rapist Danny and convicted multi-millionaire pyramid conman Justin, a discussion between the three is cut short when an argument between the other two prisoners on the bus leads to one being strangled by the other, who is shot in the head by the police officer. Meanwhile, outside of the bus, Danny spots people being eaten by walkers, as Vince and Justin watch in disbelief. The police officer wielding the shotgun is soon jumped by a now-reanimated prisoner, and bitten in the side of the neck, dying instantly. The other police officer in the front, now panicked by what he's seeing, abandons the three remaining prisoners. With their combined effort, Vince manages to get the shotgun off of the dead officer's body and shoots the walker. But shortly after, Danny alerts a second walker that had wandered onto the front of the bus, and not long after, more board it. Searching for a way out, Danny suggests that they shoot the cuffs holding the chains that bind their feet. However, Justin is against the idea, seeing it to be too dangerous to fire a shotgun that close to one's ankle. Vince is then faced with picking which of the pair to shoot in order for himself and the other to go free. Vince then shoots either Danny's or Justin's foot off and frees himself, leaving with the other prisoner and leaving the third to die. "Day 41" - Wyatt's story : Wyatt's story will follow an escape attempt with him and his companion away from an unknown aggressor into a foggy dense forest. "Day 184" - Russell's story : Russell's story will be about him being picked up by a stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. "Day 220" - Bonnie's story : Bonnie's story will be about her being followed through a cornfield by a mysterious, flashlight-wielding figure, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. "Day 236" and "Day 259" - Shel's story : Shel's story will follow her attempt to create a safe refugee in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4: Around Every Corner. "Day 400" - Epilogue (Tavia) : Tavia's story is about her attempt to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her back to a safe community. However, their decision whether to stay or go is determinant by how you played them in their own stories. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. Since this episode has just been released, each choice is currently tied on 50% since there isn't enough data provided too give correct stats. Whose foot did you shoot off? (Vince's story) *Shot Justin's foot off - 50% *Shot Danny's foot off - 50% Did you stay in the car or got out? (Wyatt's story) *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? (Russell's story) *Left Nate - 50% *Stayed with Nate - 50% Did you lie to Leland? (Bonnie's story) *Told the truth - 50% *Lied - 50% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? (Shel's story) *Left in the RV - 50% *Killed Stephanie - 50% Who joined Tavia? (Tavia's Offer) *All combinations between the 5 characters - Unknown Cast *Anthony Lam as Vince *Jace Smykel as Wyatt *Vegas Trip as Russell *Erin Yvette as Bonnie *Cissy Jones as Shel *Brett Pels as Becca *Will Beckman as Bennett *Mark Barbolak as Boyd and Walt *Donovan Corneetz as Clive *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde *Erik Braa as Danny *Cissy Jones as Dee *Brandon Bales as Eddie *Rhoda Gravador as Jean *Adam Harrington as Jerry and Leland *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin *Benjie Ross as Marcus *Jefferson Arca as Nate *Jason Pimental as Robert *Kid Beyond as Roman *Dana Bauer as Stephanie *Julian Kwasneski as Survivor Radio *Sean Ainsworth as Tiny Carlos *Rashida Clendening as Tavia *Unknown as Bus Guard 1. *Unknown as Bus Guard 2. Deaths *Crabtree *Justin (Determinant) *Danny (Determinant) *Dee *Walt *Jean *Vernon (Confirmed Fate) *Tiny Carlos (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Boyd (Determinant) *Clive (Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed people. Trivia *First Appearance of Vince. *First Appearance of Wyatt. *First Appearance of Russell. *First Appearance of Bonnie. *First Appearance of Shel. *Last Appearance of Clive. (Determinant) *Last Appearance of Boyd. (Determinant) *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. *Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236 respectively. *The Walking Dead: 400 Days is not included in the Season Pass, however, it will require at least Episode One of Season One to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some character may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *The Everett Pharmacy Drug Store appears in the background at the beginning of Vince's story, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *In Russell's story, Doug or Carley's body (depending on the player's choice in Season One) can be discovered. *Iconically, Vince (the first story) encounter walkers similar to Lee Everett in A New Day (the first episode): **Both characters were being transported to prison. **Both took place at the beginning of the story. **Both characters used a shotgun. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5, and also revealed that Vernon died afterwards because of it. **Also in Shel's story, Becca mentions that if Clive dies, they should use him as the next "watchdog." This foreshadows Clive's determinant death. *Iconically, Russell (the third story) walks along the same road from Long Road Ahead (the third episode), and in the same direction. *Oddly enough, out of all five stories, Bonnie's story is the only one in the episode without any walkers, and does not takes place at Gil's Pitstop as a background location. Official Trailers Playing Dead Achievements/Trophies ''"Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed ''Wyatt's Chapter. ''"Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''"Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. (Discover Carley or Doug's corpse.) External Links www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC